


Unrepentantly Mesmerizing

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapy, hypnotherapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Gavin's been seeing this hypnotherapist for months. He thought the android could be trusted, but a new confession reveals he has secrets of his own.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Unrepentantly Mesmerizing

Gavin shifts in the comfortable chair that does nothing to soothe his nerves, eyes darting around the office to focus on anything but the android across from him. It's hardly even an office, more of a living room, with a few other chairs and a couch for patients to lounge on. It had an intentional homey feel, to keep visitors at ease.

"You said in your email that you wanted to work on something new today?"

Gavin forced his eyes away from the bookshelf he'd been staring at, turning them to the other chair, the one he had mentally dubbed 'Nines' chair' even though he'd been told he could sit anywhere he wished. The dark leather just seemed most suited to him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't deliberately choose his own seat each session, the one that was always positioned across from Nines', partially for the android's sake rather than his own preference.

His cheeks were flushed as he nodded. "It's not something we talked about before, but everything else we've done has helped a lot, so I thought maybe..."

"Of course," Nines smiled, unwavered by Gavin's nervousness. "Whatever it is, I'll try my best to work with you through it."

"I know, just. It's kinda, like, sensitive shit, you know?" That was putting it mildly, but he couldn't bring himself to come right out and say it.

"Most of my patients consider the topics of our sessions to be sensitive matters, Gavin," Nines pointed out. "Remember, you can always trust me."

The words relaxed him somewhat. Gavin certainly did trust Nines, otherwise he wouldn't be bringing this up at all. It wasn't the first time there'd been something wrong with his life that he planned to ignore and hope it went away on its own, but for some reason he wanted to confide in Nines. After months of visits to help with everything from trauma to his smoking problem, it wasn't like he didn't already know nearly every other secret from Gavin's life.

"Your website, it says you also do... sex therapy?"

Gavin flushed deeper when Nines' eyebrows raised in surprise at his words, suddenly wanting to disappear through the floor. The android masked it well, though, and his face was soon back to his usual practiced stoicness.

"That is part of my expertise, yes. We can certainly see about fixing any issues you're having," he agreed. "What seems to be the problem?"

Gavin took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous - this was Nines' job after all, he'd probably heard dozens of patients talk about much worse - but it was impossible to truly rid himself of the discomfort.

"Alright, so," he began, "it's kinda a long story, but... I guess the easiest way to say it is that I've been having too much sex."

He ended the short admission with something that might have been a strangled laugh, trying to ease his own tension. Nines didn't seem to feel the same way, simply nodding and prompting, "How much would you say is 'too much'?"

Gavin scoffed, "Well it's not like I was a virgin or a fucking incel or something before." He wasn't sure if that word would even be in the androids' databases - it should be though, he thought, if only to describe their creator. "But recently it's like, all the time. I've been going out pretty much every night. I tried not to, but then I just end up thinking about it all the time instead."

Nines nodded along as he spoke, and Gavin got that feeling that sometimes came to him in these sessions, that if he were a human therapist he'd be writing all this down in some notebook or file. Instead, it all stayed in his head where Gavin couldn't even guess at what he found noteworthy.

"What exactly do you mean by 'recently'? When did this start?"

Gavin tried to think back, but an exact date wasn't easy to find. It had started slow, so he probably hadn't even noticed it at first. "I dunno, like three months ago? Around that."

"Hm." Nines nodded again, this time more to himself, before speaking. "Honestly, Gavin, I don't think this needs any correction. Your increase in libido is entirely to be expected."

"Expected? You've gotta be kidding me," Gavin said incredulously, "No one's fucking _expecting_ to start thinking about dick more than when they were a teenager when they're pushing fourty."

"Of course not, you misunderstand me. I don't mean that it's expected of men like you," he explained, "I mean that it's expected of you, specifically."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Gavin demanded defensively. "What, even my therapist thinks I'm a slut now?"

"Oh no, Gavin," Nines said, face contorting suddenly from the blank mask into a smug smirk. "I know you're a slut. I made you that way."

"You... _what_?!" Gavin exclaimed, but as his mind caught up to the words understanding was already blooming in his mind. 'I made you a slut' - words you might expect to hear from your dom or something, but nonsensical coming from your therapist, at least one you weren't sleeping with. While Gavin couldn't remember all of the men he had been fucking recently, he certainly would have remembered if Nines was among them.

At least, that's what he'd think if Nines was just a normal therapist. But he wasn't - he was a _hypno_ therapist. One who had already proved himself capable of changing Gavin's habits - he hadn't had a smoke in months, courtesy of their very first session together.

One who he had been letting into his head for _three months_.

"What the _fuck_ ," Gavin shouted, jumping up from his chair. "You can't just mess with my mind like that!"

Nines looked up at him from his leather seat, not moving an inch to stop him. "I think you will find, Gavin, that I can and I have." The smirk was still on his lips, his face the picture of confidence.

"You know I'm a cop, right? I can take you in right now, this is definitely fucking illegal," he challenged.

"You can. But you won't," Nines replied. "Even if you did, you'd have a hard time proving anything. All our sessions are recorded," he said as a hand came up to tap at his LED, which hadn't changed from a calm blue, "and I can assure you that my memories show that they have always been completely professional. Not that it matters, because you won't have the chance to get that far."

At that the android finally moved, standing swiftly from his chair and stepping forward, crowding into Gavin's space. He tensed, ready to fight his way out - he had a slim chance at making it against an android, but hopefully the commotion would draw attention from the other offices before this psycho robot fucked him up too bad.

But Nines' arms crossed over his chest, not coming up for an attack like Gavin predicted. He had only half a second to question it in his mind before the man made his true plan known.

"Sleep."

As soon as the command left Nines' mouth, Gavin felt his body relaxing. A pulse of warmth swept through his body, and his eyes were half closed before he realized what was happening and forced them open again. "N-No," he protested, "you're not getting me under again!"

He lunged forward, fists at the ready, but Nines easily caught his wrists before he could make contact with the android's smug face. "Sleep." Another pulse engulfed him, and his legs felt weak, like he would collapse any second. "Relax, Gavin. Soon you won't have to worry about what a slut you've been recently, just like you wanted. I'll fix that pesky brain for you."

"Fuck you," Gavin retorted, but it held little bite. He could feel himself slipping away, thoughts becoming fuzzy, and it only took one more repetition of the trigger before his legs were giving out.

He fell heavily back into his chair, breathing slowed and eyelids drooping. Nines released his wrists, confident Gavin wouldn't be fighting back now, and he was right; he just laid limply, staring at the android above him. A flicker of fear was still within him but try as he might he couldn't latch onto it, leaving him feeling numb.

"Good boy," Nines laughed, smirking down at the human. "Giving up is so easy, isn't it?"

Gavin couldn't respond, in fact he was having trouble just following the words in this state, but Nines continued on. "You're going to give in to me, just like you always do. Because you're too weak to resist."

Trying his best to prove the android wrong, Gavin mustered up all the willpower he could to object, but all that managed to make it past the heavy fog weighing down his mind was a groaned "Mnn," and Nines only chuckled at the effort.

"Don't worry," he assured with a malevolent smile, "once I'm done with you, you'll go back to your life as if nothing happened. You won't remember a thing. You never do."

The android took a dramatic pause, waiting for his words to sink in. It took a moment for the implication to hit Gavin, and by the time if did Nines was already speaking again. The command passed his lips like venom, seeping into his mind. "Sleep."

His eyes fell shut, and blackness swirled through his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a topic I've wanted to write for a long time so I hope y'all like it! You might have noticed that this is marked incomplete - that's because I already have some plans for a second chapter, one which will push the rating up. If you wanna see more be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
